Bringing Them Back
by Nishi Ichijo
Summary: Ashley and Mia have made it to their second year in the Wizarding World,while still keeping their secret safe.Everythings goning along just fine.Until Ashley starts falling down in pain whenever Mias around... Full summery inside!
1. Prolouge: Searching

**Summary:** Ashley and Mia have made it to their second year in the Wizarding World,while still keeping their secret safe.Everythings goning along just fine.Until Ashley starts falling down in pain whenever Mias around. This couldn't have anything to do with some old friends of theirs...could it?!****

Prolouge: Searching

Angele Gracja Głupota got out of the white car that her friend, Angi Nen Kokkei had been using, and looked up at the big gray building infront of them. "You sure this is the place, Angi?"

Angi climbed out of the car, pushing her purple glasses further up the bridge of her nose. She squinted at the building, her shoulder hunched, and teeth clattering from sharp coolness of the rain. "Yeah. Dreary enough. Come on." She walked ahead of Angele, her black skirt billowing behind her. _Damn it... Stupid rain..._

Angele sighed in frustration, then looked back up at the building. _Dreary? Yes...that's a good word. _She picked up herot, careful not to step in the mud that the grass all around her was bound to be hiding. She lifted the leg of her black pants, and stepped down, instantly sickened a loud _squelch_ing sound. She grimaced. "_Ew._"

Angi spun on the heel of her black boot and took Angele's hand, pulling her out of the mud-hole. "Seriously, Angele. How'd it look if we were late. To _this _of all things?"

She glared at her friend, sniffing indignantly, "You don't think I know what?!" She clentched her fists, the peice of paper in her hand crumpled. She opened her hand and saw the cursive handwriting that had caused tears in some eyes, confusion in others.

_Please join us in remembering the lives of Ashley Mauvais Burgany and Maria Pollison Azure._

After being missing for almost nine months now, they have been presumed dead.

We are saddened by the fact that these letters have any need to be set.

_Your attendence would be a great comfort to both families._

Thank You,

The Parents of Ashley Mauvais and Maria Pollison.

Angele sniffed, and sighed as her tears blended in with the rain that was falling onto the paper. Angi was begining to feel rather uncomfortable. People crying...didn't bode quite well with her.

"Come on." She murmmered, turning away from Angele, a sad look on her face.

Angele started forward, but then stopped.

Angi looked at her.

"A...Angele? You coming."

"We gotta go to their houses."

"What!? Why!?"

Angele pulled on her hair slightly, causing some to stick up at the sides. "I don't know! It's just...it feels like the cops mighta missed somthing. Ya know?"

"And you think that two seven-teen-year-old girls can find something that they can't?"

She nodded. "Well...yeah."

Angi felt her eyes widened. "You want to break into your dead friends mourning parents house? Because you think that the Police missed something?"

She nodded again. "Why? Is that bad?"

Angi shrugged, "I'm not your mom. I can't give you any yes or no's on moral judgement. But, whatever. You wanna miss the funeral, okay. Let's go."

Angele gave her a sad smile. "Thank You Angikins."

_**Bringing**__**Them**__**Back**__**Bringing**__**Them**__**Back**__**Bringing**__**Them**__**Back**__**Bringing**__**Them**__**Back**__**Bringing**__**Them**__**Back**__**Bringing**__**Them**__**Back**__**Bringing**__**Them**__**Back**__**Bringing**__**Them**__**Back**_

I pounded my head against the cherry wood table in the corner of the Gryffindor Common Room, causing many first-year eyes to fall on me. Maria glared at them. "Wha? You haven't seen a girl bang her head aginst a table before?!" They all just blinked at me. "You heard me! Scatter!"

I groaned, and pulled Maria to me by the front of her shirt, she made a yelping sound, and shrunk down. "YOU?! Made Head Girl? YOU?!"

She plucked the red and gold pin from the front of her shirt and handed it to me. I read and re-read the large letters that boldly stated _Hogwarts Head Girl_. Scoffing, I shoved it back at her. "Well, that's jsut wonderful. Absolutley WONDERFUL! You're the Head Girl Vampire Princess who lands the hottest guy in Hogwarts, and I'm the Grade-Getting Werewolf with a smexy Bookworm."

She grinned. "Yeah. Pretty much."

I sighed. Then sat up. My eyebrows were furrowed. I felt weird. Like there was a sensation in my heart and stomache at the same time. It didn't hurt...but it certainly wasn't pleasent. I looked at Maria, to see if she'd noticed. She was rubbing the bringe of her nose, a sign that she was uncomfortable with something. She looked at me and offered a small smile. "Disturbance in the force?"

I nodded. "Yes, Luke. I belive there was."

It was back, this time, with a vengence. It actually caused me to double over in pain. Maria looked panic stricken. Obviously, it had not hurt her that time. I clutched at my heart and stomache, groaning in pain. 

she stood up, looking worried. "D..Don't worry! I'm getting Remus! He'll know what to do!"

As soon as she was gone, the pain ended. A sudden thought entered my head. "Hey, Mia?"

She re-entered, "Yo?"

I clutched my stomache as the pain returned. "Damn it... Nothing."

When she left, I crawled back into my seat. What...the fuck...was that about?


	2. The Truth of Truths

**A/N: Eesh!!**

YAY!!

I ish back with new love!!

Remy: Hey!

Me: -patpat- Don't worry, I still loves you...

Send in reviews!! YAY TO ALL WHO DO SO!! MAY THE HARRY POTTER GODS SMILE UPON THEE!!

**Chapter One: The Truth of Truths**

I isghed contentidly as I leaned back in my desk, "You sure you wanna try out for Quidditch?"

Maria sat up straight, "You'd better be doiung it with me!"

I snorted. "Like I need to be threatened."

I reached into my bag and pulled out a lime green book, opening it. "Now, yo might wanna know some stuff."

"Fine." she said sighing. "Enlighten me O' All Knowing God That Is Ashley."

I nodded. "Thank you for aknowledgeing my powers. Now, anywho." I cleared my throat._" 'Fouls: Rules are, of course, "made to be broken." Seven Hundred Quidditch fouls are listed in the Department of Magical Games and Sports records, all of them known to have occurred during the final of the first ever World Cuo in 1473. The full list of these fouls, however, has never been made available to the Wizarding public. It is the Department's veiw that witches and wizards who see the list might "get ideas.' "_

She raised an eyebrow. "Really? Wow, that is interesting, now, if you don't mind, I'm gonna go pound Frank Longbottom to the ground in a friendly game of Wizards Chess."

I snorted. "Have you ever even played regular chess?"

She shrugged. "No. But, can't be much harder than checkers, right?"

I opened my mouth to say, 'Yeah, it is!', but, instead, smiled. "It's easier."

She grinned and walked off. "Oi! Franky! How's about you and me get a little game goin'? Huh?"

I sighed, and clutched my stomache, watching Mia fall over at the same time. What the Hell?

_**Bringing**__**Them**__**Back**__**Bringing**__**Them**__**Back**__**Bringing**__**Them**__**Back**__**Bringing**__**Them**__**Back**__**Bringing**__**Them**__**Back**__**Bringing**__**Them**__**Back**__**Bringing**__**Them**__**Back**__**Bringing**__**Them**__**Back**_

Angele picked up the books that were lying around Ashley's lavender room. She vaguely remembered having teased her about enver re-painting it upon her arriven there when she was thirteen.

Angi was sitting in the chair that was hanging from the ceiling, rocking back and forth, the large cat called Crookshanks was sleeping in her lap. She looked over at Angele, and pointed to the Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets book. "Angele, can you hand me that?"

The brunette nodded, and picked up the book. The hair on the back of her neck stood up and she shuddered, handing the book to Angi. As soon as Angi had touched it, the both let out an ear-peicrcing scream.

"Ohshitohshitohshitohshit..." chanted Angi while Angele was murmmering things along the lines of "Noplacelikehomenoplacelikehome..."

Suddenly, they landed.

_Landed?!_ Angi spun around, the world around her completely new. The were inside a large room with large brass objects everywhere. She opened and closed her mouth like a fish, then pointed at Angele's clothes, then looked down at her own. "Ishaba...Muh...Gahh..." She fell to the ground, and sat on somthing that made her jump back up. "Oh for the love of God, you've got to be kidding me."

Angele, was standing next to her, staring off into space. _So, if we just go into that door over there, maybe they know something about Ashley and Maria..._

"HOLY FUCKING SHITTED HELL!"

Angele spun around to see Angi, who had a sick pointed at a book...

...that was floating in the air.

"Cool-ness! Do I have on of those?!"

Angi wanted ot shake her. "No! I mean, yes, you probably do. NO! NOT COOL-NESS! ANGELE!! I KNOW WHERE WE ARE!!"

Before she could answer, an old man stepped out from a stack of books. "Hello My Dear Lady's, welcome, to Hogwarts."


	3. Reunited And It Feels So Good

**A/N: **_**-sigh-**_

I'm losing my touch...

I know...

I can tell...

-looks at clock on computer-

Hmm...

Could it have anything to do with the fact that I haven't slept in 20 hours?

Ah, well.

Sorry the last two sucked oh-so-much.

Mia:IM FEELIN YUMMY HEAD TO TOE-bricked-uwaaaa

Me: -is holding bricks-

Mia:-glares-

Me: But, I'm diet drama. Wanna spend the night? Don't bring pajamas. -is back brick'd by Mia-

Mia:HA!

**Chapter Two: Reunited And It Feels So Good**

Angele stared at the old man infront of her. He seemed vaguely familiar...

Angi stuck out a hand. "Hey! I'm Angi! This is Angele! We're really at Hogwarts? Cool...that's cool...pawnsome really."

The man shook her hand, a bright twinkle in his eye. "I'm Professor Albus Dumbledore. I'm--"

Angele shushed him. "I'm trying to figure out who you are!"

He looked amused and folded his arms, motioning for her to continue.

"You're...You are..." She grinned. "Albus Dumbledore!"

Angi put her head in her hands as she sat down. "Oh God..."

_**Bringing**__**Them**__**Back**__**Bringing**__**Them**__**Back**__**Bringing**__**Them**__**Back**__**Bringing**__**Them**__**Back**__**Bringing**__**Them**__**Back**__**Bringing**__**Them**__**Back**__**Bringing**__**Them**__**Back**__**Bringing**__**Them**__**Back**_

I sighed and grimaced as Maria did a strange turn, almost falling off the broom. "Careful! Jesus!"

I heard her laugh from up in the air. "Spoil sport!"

I gasped as she dived down and pulled back up, narrowly missing the ground.

A shrill whistle made her stop short. She turned the broom around, her curly hair falling behind her, to lie down on her back.

Sirius had his hands on his hips, floating in the air. Obviously being Quidditch Captain had gone to his head. "Maria, come on now! You're practicing for _Beater_! Stop trying to be the Seeker. That's James' job!"

Said boy flew over to beside Maria and grinned. "Yeah, sorry and all that, but I desperatly need this position."

Maria lowered her eyebrows. "Why?"

"Without Quidditch, I'm just astonishingly gorgeous."

Then, Sirius blew his whistle again. "Next group!"

I groaned and stood up, grabbing the broom that a huffy blonde boy shoved at me. I squeaked as I climbed onto it and rose a few feet. I clentched my fists tightly around the broom. "Eee..."

I looked over and saw Maria biting her lip in an attempt to silence her laughter. "G-Good tr-try."

I sniffed. "Up yours."

She smiled cheekily. "Up my what?"

"Arse."

"What up my arse?"

I narrowed my eyes. "I'm to much of a lady to say."

"Lady? Where? Are you sitting on her?"

I huffed and kicked even further off the ground, instantly regretting it. "Holy crap!! Crap!! Crapcrapcrapcrap!"

Sirius looked at me carefully. "You sure you wanna do this?"

I gulped, and nodded. He sighed. "Alright, I gave you a chance. What're you trying for?"

"What requires the least movement?"

"In Quidditch?"

I rolled my eyes. "The least moevment of the broom."

"Keeper."

"That one then."

"Whimp!" Called Mia.

I glared at her, showing her a certain finger. She laughed. "Yeah. That'll teach me."

I flew over to the goal-posts and bit my lip. Thankfully, the Quaffel didn't come at me often. When it did, I would catch it...barely.

I grimaced as the whistle blew for the tenth time.

"Mauvais! Consentrate!"

"Black!"

"What?"

"SCREW YOU!"

Maria fell off her chair in the stands laughing, earning a look from Sirius. She simply shrugged and said, "She got ya."

I sighed and felt something zoom past me. I turned around in time to see a red-headed boy fly through the hoop...with the Quaffel.

"Dagnabbit Black! Look what you did!"

"Me?!"

"Yeah, I--" I got cut off by Mia screaming.

I turned to her and saw her pointing down to the ground. Her screams turned into laughter, which turned into a smile. I looked to where she was pointing and saw two figures looked up at me. I squinted and my eyes widened.

"No."

I flew to the stnads to get Mia, who pushed me back and took control of the broom. I squealed as she sped to the ground.

We jumped off simotaniously. At any other time, I would have comment that we'd been spend to much time together, but now, I just stared ahead of me.

I blinked. "No..."

Mia poked the shoulder of the girl with purple glasses. "Fucking..."

"Way..."

She cocked her head to the side and looked at the second girl.

Angele Gracja Głupota suddenly squeled and tackled me to the ground. "MASHLEY!! YOUR ALIVE!!"

I looked at Angi Nen Kokkei, hoping for an explanation as to what the _BLOODY __**HELL**_was happening, but she aws jumping up and down, slapping Mia's arm. "Holy shit!! You're alive!! And so are you!!" She pointed down at me. 

"Uh-huh."

Maria slapped Angi right back, jumping even higher. "Tell me what's going on!!"

Angi grinned and clinged to Maria.

The curly-headed girl stood there, arms pinned to her sides, and hands flapping like little wings at her waist.

Meanwhile, Angele was still going on. "...AND WE WERE SO WORRIED THAT YOU WERE DEAD!! BUT YA'LL AREN'T!! YOU'RE ALIVE!! UNLESS...ARE WE DEAD?!"

Maria pulled her off of me. "No."

I stood up.

Maria tapped her foot, looking expectantly at Angele, who blushed. "What?"

She opened her arms. "HELLO? I'M ALIVE!"

Angele sighed, rolling her eyes. "Maria, stop it."

"WHA?!"

She grinned and tackled her to the ground.

Maria grummbled, "This isn't exactly what I was thinking..."

I squeezed Angi. "EESH! We've missed ya'll!!"

She and Angele let go of us, and our eyes dropped down to their clothes.

Sirius appeared between Mia and I. "_Slytherin brats_..."


	4. Untapped Intelligence and

**A/N: **_**-feels like she should be getting paid to write-**_

-is being forced to continue writing-

Mia: -jumps up and down on exercise ball- TYPE FASTER!!

Me: Slave driver...

Mia: -clings- YAY SLAVE. -dotdotdot- -lets go- Never mind. I never said that.

Anywho, I have no Earthly idea how old McGonagall is, so I don't know whether she would be teaching or not, but, because I'm to lazy to make up a new teacher, I assume that she is the teacher of Mr and Mrs Potter's era.

And Angele and Angi, don't be hurt bout you & the hats comments on you. I exagerate everyone, so, of course ya'll aren't like that.

all the time.

**Chapter Three: Untapped Intelligence and Large Amounts of Kindness**

Maria pushed Sirius back. "No."

"But she--"

"NO."

"But--"

"No, Sirius."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Siri-usly?"

"Yeah, that too."

I stared at them, my mouth sagging open. "BLACK! YOU JUST HEXED TWO GIRLS!"

"They're Slytherins. They deserved it!"

"Because..."

He looked at me like I was an idiot. "They. Are. Sly-ther-ins."

I huffed, turning away from him. "Gain control of your boyfriend."

She smacked Sirius' arm "Boyfriend! Control yourself!"

"I'm sorry! It's just that I --"

"Ashley? Maria?"

I turned to see a little frist year girl, curiously small, even for a first year, staring up at me and Maria, a piece of parchment in her hands. She picked it up and handed it to me. I opened it as she said, "Proffessor Dumbledore would like to see you both."

The note said: _I'm sorry for most likely disturbing you, but your presence would be appreciated with your friends Angele __Głupota and Angelina Kokkei for their meeting._

Maria looked at me. "Meeting?"

I rolled my eyes and whispered, "He doesn't want people to know if they read it. He's keeping our secret."

She opened her mouth to say something, then nodded. "Cool."

_**Bringing**__**Them**__**Back**__**Bringing**__**Them**__**Back**__**Bringing**__**Them**__**Back**__**Bringing**__**Them**__**Back**__**Bringing**__**Them**__**Back**__**Bringing**__**Them**__**Back**__**Bringing**__**Them**__**Back**__**Bringing**__**Them**__**Back**_

Angele was sitting on the chair, humming _Ironman_ as she waited for the two other girls. Angi was sitting on a large plushy chair, her back on the seat of the chair, her legs hanging off the back. "Watcha doin Angi?"

"Counting the bumps on the ceiling."

"But...it's a stone ceiling."

Angi raised an eyebrow, "Point?"

"Nothing."

The door opened and Ashley walked in, Maria trailing behinde her, putting on her shoe as she went. Angele was confused ((A/N: I can't resist. When I wrote this, I couldn't stop laughing. Angele being confused...ahh...the reality of it all...)). Why was Maria's shoe off?

As if she heard her, Maria grinned, "Black was following me, and I hit him with my shoe."

She narrowed her eyes. "The one who tried to hurt us?"

"Yeah..."

"HEY!"

((A/N: I would just like to point out, that if I, in real life, ever talked to someone who had offened my friends, I'd be given the death penalty.))

They all looked over Angi.

"Yes?"

Angele blinked. "You just said 'HEY!'"

"No I didn't."

"Angi!"

"HEY!"

They all turned in a circle looking for the sourse of the noise. When their gazes landed on an aging painting of a man who was staring up at them, shouting "HEY!", Angi sneered. "Told ya."

Phineas Nigellus.

That's what the little name plate said anyway.

"Fin-ee-us." Said Angele, not being the only person to have difficulty with the name.

"Oh, how smart of you to be able to read."

She flushed. "Shut up you stupid picture."

The door opened again and Dumbledore entered, McGonagall on his arm.

He asked Angi to sit correctly in her chair, and for Angele to sit up straighter. They both complied, Angi grumbling about it slightly.

McGonagall roughly placed an old witches hat on Angele's head, saying how they never had to do this two times in two years before. "Hair."

"What about it?"

"You'll get it in the hats mouth if you don't flatten it."

_**Hmm... Interesting...**_

_What? What's interesting?_

_**Heh. Worried are we?**_

_Yeah!_

_**Heh. Calm down.**_

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. .._

_**You may breathe. Oh my.**_

_Yes?_

_**I see erm...intelligence. A great amount of it. Untapped, but there all the same.**_

_Are you calling me--_

_**No! I'm just saying--**_

_You are! Admitt it! You're calling me stupid!_

_**Calm down. I'm sorry.**_

_I was breathing._

_**Uhmm...**_

_Sorry, but, I just remembered what you said. I mean, I was breathing, I was just waiting for you to finish._

_**I can't belive it but...**_

"RAVENCLAW!"

Silence rang through out the room. Then, Maria fell out of her chair. She was laughing hysterically, tears falling down her face. "Priceless..."

Angi snorted. "Yeah. Cause tha's what we ALL were explecting."

Ashley just blinked at Angele, stunned. "Whoda thunk it?"

Angele jumped up and down for all of three seconds before saying. "Wait. Ravenclaw? You SURE you don't mean Slytherin or Hufflepuff?"

"Don't second-guess that hat Angele, don't second guess the hat." said Maria, whiping her eyes.

Dumbledore smiled at Angi, "Your turn Ms. Kokkei."

Angi got up and walked over to the chair nearest McGonagall, "Flatten you hair please."

"Okay."

When the hat was placed on her head, Angi felt a buzz run through her. _Whoa...intense..._

_**Hmm...**_

_Yeah?_

_**I've found kindness...**_

_No way! I have kindness in here?_

_**Yes. In fact, the largest amount of I've seen sense Helga herself founded the house of Hufflepuff.**_

_Seriously?! you've __gotta__ be joking._

_**No, no, no. I never joke.**_

_You'd better not--_

_**You'd do best in--**_

_Don't you dare!_

"_**Hufflepuff!**_"

Angi threw the hat off of her hand and glared at it. "The _bees?!_ You people want me to be a _bee_?" She looked at Dumbledore pleadingly, "Sir, there must be an mistake! There's no way... Maybe I could, I don't know, re-try on the hat?"

The old man shook his head. "No, I'm sorry. As it is with Ms.Głupota, the hats word is final."

She grummbled slightly, then looked at the man, who had turned to face the door. He put a hand tohis mouth and yelled, "Xenophilius! Please come here and escort Ms. Głupota to the Ravenclaw Common Room!"

A handome boy with white-blonde hair walked in. His eyes were round and large, and a crystal blue color. His nose was short and it had a small hook on the end. His mouth was wide and had a perminant curl upwards on both ends. He was tall, the top of his head reaching their Headmaster's shoulder. On his left ear dangled an earing that looked somewhat like a foot. Angi's breath caught in her throat. Her eyes widened.

Maria, being the only on who noticed so far, blinked, then snickered to herself. _Well...this should be fun._

The boy extened his arm to Angele, "Shall we go Miss Głupota?"

Angele looked at him, smiling. "I'm Angele."

He raised an eyebrow. "Angele then. Sahll we go?"

When Angele didn't answer, just stared, he looked concerened. "Are you alright? Did...Did a Flagurnam get you? Oh, my...this can't be good..."

Maria stifled a snort. _Course Angi falls for a psycho..._

Angele merely blinked. "A what?"

"Oh, their just creatu..." his voice began fading as walked ahead. He turned his head around and winked at Angi, who raised and eyebrow, her eyes following him out of the room.

Maria nudged Ashley in the sides. She looked at Angi and smiled. She walked over to her, resting her forearm on Angi's shoulder. "Nice butt, huh?"

Angi glared. "Shut up!"

McGonagall became suddenly impatient and barked out, "Prewett! Get in here you foolish girl!"

"I...I'm sorry proffessor! M-Molly...she...she was g-getting s-s-sick in the Lavatory. I-I-I h-had t-to help her!" the girl had firey-red hair that laied flat against her back. Her wide brown eyes were nervous and full of worry. "I...I'm s-s-sorry!"

The woman flutered the apology with a wave of her hand. "Calm down! I need you to escort Miss Kokkei here to the Hufflepuff Common Room."

"Y-Yes ma'am."

Angi sighed and looked saly over at us. "Bye."

Maria waved. "Join the Hive!"

Ashley snickered and waved to Angi who left, staring incredulously at the girl, who stuttered out. "I...I'm Michele. My...My sister's name is M-Moll..."

When Dumbledore thanked them and asked Ashley and Maria to leave, they did so.

Once they reached the hall, they fell to the floor in laughter.

"THAT WAS PRICE-LESS!"

"HILARIOUS!"


	5. Riddles, Lady's, and Brockelhurst

**A/N: **_**I know. Lame ending for the last chappie.**_

_**Ah, well.**_

_**You'll live...**_

_**I hope.**_

_**-grimace-**_

_**Thanks to TehSavageNimph for help on names! You're awesome! And also...I still have no clue who did that Hogwarts list thing that you and your sister quote. Sorry! **_**x3**

_**And also, (Not specifically tlaking to anyone) I know for a fact that my description of the Ravenclaw Common Room to be correct, thanks to the almighty Wikipedia.**_

**Chapter Four: Riddles, Lady's, and Borcklehurst**

Xenophilius lightly touched Angele's elbow, trying to gain her attention. He soon saw, that this was a lost cause.

The brunette was staring everywhere _but _at him. She was examining her fingernails, lookeding at the ceiling, coutning how many steps there were, how many students that past them. Yet, she refused to look at him.

"Are you _sure_ you're supposed to be in Ravenclaw?"

She finally brought her gaze to him. "Actually, I was thinking the sa--" Her eyes widened and narrowed. "You're calling me stupid!"

He grinned. "No."

She gaped at him. "You _are!"_

The boy laughed. "So _taht's _why!"

She raised an eyebrow at him and opened hermouht to say something, when he stopped. They'd reached a wall.

A wall.

A wall?

Just...

a _wall?_

Notcing Angele's confused expression, Xenoplilus gracefully whipped his wand through the air. As he put the wand back at his side, a womans face and torso appeared. She had a long, elegant face with large brown eyes. Her drak hair hung freely at her shoulders, cotinueing down to her waist. Her hands were cupped around her waist, one holding a bouquet of violets, the other a book. She smiled at Xenophilius. "Hello, my Son. How are you of late?"

He bowed. "Madame Rowena, this is Lady Angele. She is a new-comer to our noble house."

She woman bowed her head, "Ah. My Daughter, welcome. Now, I'm afraid that I'm going to need an--"

Angele smiled, remembering this part from the moives "--Passowrd?"

The woman shook her head, a small smile on her face. "No, My Daughter. But an answer."

Xenophilus made a gesture with his hand to signal for her to continue. "Righto! What's the riddle Madame Rowena?"

She smiled at him. "One of four. Bloodline pure. History and secrets. I buried them low and deep. Listened. Spoke. Disagreed. Left. If you heard me speak. You may not understand. But the last words your hear. Were my sole command. I left behind. My virtues; my beliefs. And one day. My work will be finished. Who am I?"

Angele gaped at her. She was expected to know that?! _All_ Ravenclaws knew that?

Xenophilius on the other hand, understood almost immediatley. "You're Salazar Slytherin."

She smiled. "Well done, my Son." She turned her wamr gaze to Angele. "Your turn My Daughter."

Angele felt her eyes widen. "What? But-I--"

"You were placed in my house, Daughter. That as for a reason."

"YOUR House? You mean you're--"

"Rowena Ravenclaw, yes."

"But...but aren't you dead?"

The woman visably stiffened. "Yes. I am of the Dearly Departed."

"How'd it happen?"

Xenophilius put a hand over Angele's mouth. "So sorry Madame Rowena. She's a new student you know. Never been to Hogwarts."

The woman losened. "You're right My Son, as usual."

He smiled softly at her. "Madame Rowena, I'm sure Lady Angele would like to get some rest. Isn't the fact that I, Sir Xenophilius, give her the title 'Lady' and except her into my presence?"

She smiled. "Very clever, My Son. Just for that, you may pass."

He bowed, and nudged for Angele to do the same.

She gave a wobbly curtsie. "I'm sorry Madame Rowena. I didn't realize--"

She sushed her lightly. "Think nothing of it, My Daughter. You, may also pass."

Her face faded and a royal blue curtain dropped from the ceiling. "Cool..." whispered Angele, following Xenophilus as he walked into it.

Angele gasped as she enter the Common Room. It. Was. _Beautiful_.

The common room was round, bookshelves cover almost all the walls. Where they weren't, you could see black-blue walls and ceilings, which was a dome shape, painted with stars. Had the bust of Rowena Ravenclaw wearing her a necklace smiling at you from the far corner. It blinked every so often, and said greetings to passers by. The furnature was elegant and comforable looking. Her eyes scanned the room to find severle boys string up at her, and girls randomly splashed about, gossiping like mad.

Xenophilius motioned for her to sit in a near-by seat, which she did, trying to get comfortable. No sooner had they both seated, then three boys got up and walked over to her. A single-toned boy with tan hair, skin, and eyes grinned at her. Beside him was a boy with either dark brown or black hair, and bright blue eyes; beside him, a boy with cherry-blonde hair and clack eyes was staring strangly at her.

"Erm..." Angele blushed. "Hi?"

The one-tone boy tuck out his hand. "Hey! I'm Joesph Boot!"

She looked to the dark-haired boy who looked away turning red and mummbled. "Timothy Corner."

The one who'd been staring cocked his head to the side and grinned. "Axel..." he raised an eyebrow "...Brocklehurst."

Angele let a short laugh escape her mouth before she covered her lips. She grinned. "Angele Głupota."

"Hello, Angele Głupta." said Axel. "Might I inquire what year you're in?"

"Seventh." she said. "Why?"

He shrugged. "No reason. So..." he smiled. "How's the last six years in Ravenclaw been treatin' you?"

Her eyes widened. "Oh. That's why."

He nodded. "Yes. That's why."

Joesph leaned foreward, resting his head in both his hands. "Tell us your secrets."

"I'd rather...not." she looked to Timothy. "Why're you so quiet?"

His eyes widened and he mummbled. "Idon'tliketalkingitmakesmereallyreallynervous."

She looked at him. "I understand." She looked over at Xenophilius who was talking to a girl that resembled him greatly. "Xenophilius?"

"Yes, Lady Angele?"

"Uh...Where am I supposed to sleep?"

The girl smiled. "In my dorm M'Lady. Follow me..."

Angele looked uncertainly at her. "Hurry M'Lady, before a Flappersnock gets you."

As Angele walked up the stairs to her dorm, she couldn't help but smiled.

Maybe being smart...

Wasn't so bad.


	6. The Worst Hufflepuff in the World

**A/N: **_****_

ART IS A BANG!

**Chapter Six: The Absolute Worst Hufflepuff in the World**

Angi had been staring at Michele, who'd stuttered out a long and simple -- one-sided -- conversation the whole time they were walking to the Hufflepuff Common Room.

"A...And M-Molly and I-I a-are s-s-supposed t-t-to m-marry th-this summer." She looked at Angi expectantly. Angi just opened and closed her mouth severle times. "I-I'm s-s-sorry. I...I'm n-n-not v-v-very good at t-t-talking t-t-to p-p-people. Th-that w-was always M-Molly who t-talked t-to e-everyone."

"Where's she?"

"I t-told y-you, sh-she finish-shed l-last y-year."

Angi nodded. "So, who's your guy?"

She blushed. "T-Turner Z-Zab-b-in..i"

An awkward silence followed this. "So...where's our Common Room?"

"We...we're al-almost th-there."

After a short time, Angi blurted out, "Why'd they send you to take me to teh Common Room?" When she caught the hurt look on the girls face, she added. "I mean, I enjoy your company and everything, it's just...you're not very...uhh...foreward."

The red-head blushed. "I know. I...I try. B..But, I-I've got th-the highest grades i-in a-all o-of Hu-Huff-Hufflepuff."

Angi nodded. "That's cool." Examining her fingers, she asked casually. "So...what do you know about a guy named Xenophilius?"

"L-Last n-n-name?"

Angi raised an eyebrow. "There's more than _one_ Xenophilius?"

The other laughed nervously. "G-Good p-point. W-Well...h-he's very...he's very smart. H-Hansome. K-Kinsd. M-M-Madder th-than anyone a-alive."

Angi hummed happily. _Wonderful! _She was beaming on the inside. _Absolutley wonderful! _"Mad? How?"

"J-J-Just w-wait t-till w-w-we h-have c-class w-w-with h-him."

Angi grinned. "I'll try."

Soon, they reached a portrait of a warm, inviting looking log-fire. Michele blew on the flames, and they slowly flickered out, showing the face of a man. He spoke with a thick German accent. "Passwad?"

Michele said, "Grape C-Custard."

The man nodded, and his face disapeared, allowing them to see a door in the frame. Angi raised an eyebrow, but Michele just put her foot on the edge of the picture frame and heaved herself up, climbing into the painting. Angi slowly followed her lead.

When she reached the common room, she had to squint at the brightness of it all. The Hufflepuff common room wass filled with yellow hangings and fat armchairs. It had little underground tunnels, one in each of two corners, leading into the dormatories. As Angi's gazed flickered to random people, she scowled. "Stupid idiots."

A small girl ran up to her. "Hello, I'm Stephanie Elana. Who're you?"

Angi glared at the girl. "Go die in a whole. Then come back to life and burn yourself."

The girl's eyes widened and she burst into tears. "Jerk!"

Angi looked over at the chairs, found one that she liked, and scowled again. A little runt of a boy was occupying it. She knelt down to him and whispered. "You know, I know how to hex your balls off in thirteen different languages."

His eyes widened and he fled.

Angi plopped herself down in the vacated chair and grinned over at Michele, who looked speechless.

"Yes...it's good to be home."


	7. The Kitten, The Crow, and The Bee

**A/N: **_**'Ello! So...the beginging is back into 1st person. Don't remember who the first person was? Either use your deduction skills or go back to the first chapter.**_

Tee-Hee. Funny thing about this chapter?

When I wrote that Ashley was going to sleep...

I actually fell asleep. Sitting up.

xDD

I was sitting in a cushy armchair at my granny's, writing this...

And I concked out.

Heh...my characters control me so...

And to all those Mia fans, I'm sorry, but, she's only mentioned in passing in this chapter. No Mia P.O.V. (

Next chapter though, is half her P.O.V., so no worries!

**Chapter Seven: The Kitten, The Crow, and The Bee**

I bit my lip and dropped the lilac into the large black cauldron infront of me. Giving a little squeak as a loud crash came from the other side of the room. Angele was coughing as smoke rose all around her. Her face was covered in neon orange grime, the front of her hair sticking up. Her eyes were wide and she blinked rapidly, apologizing to Slughorn, their Potions teacher. Angele slapped Xenphilius' arm, who was laughing hysterically, and glared at three boys who were unknoiwn to me.I laughed when I saw her, rather than heard her say, "Shut up."

I sighed, releived that I hadn't bveen the one to make the noise. I looked across the room at Maria, who has slapping Sirius' hands as he tried to put one arm around her shoulder. I sniggered. _Idiots._ Beside them, James was staring dreamily at Lily, who was carefully cutting up ginger roots. When a throat was cleared, I looked to my side and saw Remus' face looking at me, obviously curious.

"What were you staring at?"

I shrugged. "Just people."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Who?"

I smiled. "Nobody."

Sighing, he shook his head. "Whatever." He smiled, stirring the poition ten times one way, three times the other. "Nervous?"

"About?"

He rolled his eyes. "Your first day as Keeper."

I groaned, and dropped my head into my hands. "God...did you have to remind me about that?"

Remus laughed. "Can't be that bad!"

"It can!" I said. "We've Sirius as Captain barking us arounds; Maria Co-Captain, following his lead; James being a pig-headed ego-maniac whenever he catches the Snitch; Angella Towler and her sister Courtney as our beaters, always gossiping instead of _playing_; and Marcus Wood, Alice Sloper, and Luke Jordan, but all they do is scheme up pranks; then you've got me, who can't play to save her life! _Plus_ we're playing Slytherin!" I was in a tirade now, and was drawing the eyes of my fellow students as they lost intrest in their work. In an undertone I added. "Plus...full moon tomorow."

He nodded grimly. "Yes...I know."

Sighing, I leaned back. "Rem...be a doll and finish this poition."

His eyebrows furrowed. "What're _you _gonna do?"

I yawned. "Sleep." And I let my head fall back, and did as I said I would.

**Bringing****Them****Back****Bringing****Them****Back****Bringing****Them****Back****Bringing****Them****Back****Bringing****Them****Back****Bringing****Them****Back****Bringing****Them****Back****Bringing****Them****Back**_****_

Angelesighed at Xenophilius, putting on an annoyed expression. "I don't know."

"She's your friend, yet, you don't know her type of guy?"

She chopped her ginger root huffily. "Exactly." He looked pleading. "Do you want _me_ to ask Angi out _for_ you?"

Xenophilius scoffed. "No. That is completely undignified. No person would do that."

Angele laughed, stopping her cutting to beging turning the orange potion, wondering when exactly it was supposed to be teal, and if orange was even in the color process/ "Where I come from, girls do it all the time." She looked at him. "Guys too."

"But, that just seems so--"

"Impersonal."

I raised my head to look at Axel, who'd apparently been listening in. "Do you have the mind of a girl?"

He peered into my cauldron, and sneered. "You weren't supposed to stir yet."

"You were supposed to answer me."

He nodded, grinning. "I do when it comes to romance?"

Angele furrowed her brow. "What?"

Axel grinned, draping an arm over Timothy, who blushed, whispering somethng that sounded like, "Not here!"

Her eyes widened. "You two--"

"Yes."

"And no one told me?"

"What, did we need your permisson?"

"No! It's just--"

_BOOM!_

Angele felt an intense heat, then, nothing. She opened her eyes to see the whole class staring at her. Running a hand under her eyes, she looked at her fingers and saw they were bright orange. Her eyes widened and she looked over at their pulump prefessor, who seemed flustered. "Sorry! I'm sorry! Sorry! God, I didn't mean to! I'm SO sorry!" The apologies continued until, finally coming out of his shock, Professor Slughorn, silenced her and told her to try a simplier potion. Blushing, Angele nodded. "Yes sir."

She saw movement to the right of her and saw Xenophilius laughing. She slapped him across the shoulder, glaring. "It's not funny!"

Behind her, Joesph leaned forwards, "I'd beg to differ."

Soon, all of them were chuckleing, Timothy included. She glared at them. "Shut up!"

Across the room, she saw Ashley looking over ateveryone, and noticed how nervous she looked.

"Quidditch." said Xenophilius, as if answering her unasked question.

"What?"

"Their first match is today. Against Slytherin."

Angele shrugged. "So?"

Xneophilius lowered his voice. "Well...not to talk behind your friends back, but...they're three Hinnaries short of a Minniule, if you know what I mean."

She blinked at him. "You know? I really...don't."

"They suck."

Angele nodded, understanding washing over her.

She looked at Xenophilius, "And Slytherin?"

"Wonderful."

"Do..." she looked blushed. "Do we have any classes with Slytherin?"

"Defence Against the Dark Arts and Care of Magical Creatures, but, we don't have those until tomorow."

Angele sighed. Not because she felt sorry for Ashley and Maria. No. Not because seh was relived that those classes weren't on that current day. No.

But, the fact that she wouldn't meet any hot Slytherin guys until the next day...

It really upset her.

**Bringing****Them****Back****Bringing****Them****Back****Bringing****Them****Back****Bringing****Them****Back****Bringing****Them****Back****Bringing****Them****Back****Bringing****Them****Back****Bringing****Them****Back**_****_

Angi sniffed and looked away from the girl beside her. "Michele?"

"Y-Yes?"

Angi narrowed her eys at the girls fingers, which were picking at her sleeves ruffly, and her eyes, that were darting around, like they were searching for some kind of hidden terror. "Stop."

Her eyes continued to move, though they slowed down a bit, and her fingers ceased all movement.

Sighing, Angi realized that the girl needed help. Psyciatric help. For lack of anything better to occupy her free period, she looked over at her new companion.

"Michele?"

The girls frightened eyes landed on Angi. "Y-Yes?"

"Do you have _any _friends?" Noting the girls hurt look, Angi corrected herself. "Besides me, I mean."

The girl nodded. "Y...Yes? Wh...why?"

Angi shurgged. "You just, haven't left my side since I got here."

Michele, pointed a shaking finger over at a boy with blue hair. No, not so blonde it looked blue. Blue. Like a crayon, or a sunny day's sky. THAT blue. "H...Him." The boy turned around, as if on cue, and grinned at Michele, and waved his wand at her. To Angi, he appeared to have mouthed smoe sort of spell, but, she chose to consider it as a passing 'hello'.

Angi rolled her eyes. "Does 'He' have a name?"

"Anthony Summerby."

Angi looked at her in surprise. "Huh."

"What?"

"You're not stuttering."

Her hands flew to her mouth. "I'm _not._" She glanced at Anthony, who winked. Angi felt her eyes widen.

_And things get interesting..._

Michele shook her head slightly at Anthony, who nodded in return. "He didn't..." When the bluenette winked again, she gasped. "He _did!"_

Angi sat up, suddenly enrapsured by the life of her house-mate. "He did what?"

"Anthony stold my stutter!"

Angi blinked. "He stole your _what?_"

"My stutter! He cast a spell to take my stutter away!"

"You can _do _that?"

"Yes."

Angi resisted the urge to grin. Obviously, there was something _wrong _with him taking her stutter. But..._what? _"Whatever. Why is that a bad thing?"

"Now _he'll _have _my _stutter!"

Angi blinked, waiting for a continuation. "And?"

"He's a _Slytherin_."

"AND?"

"The people will know we're..." she lower her voice, "..._friends."_

"Wait." said Angi. "You're worried about him and he won't even let people know you're friends?"

Michele nodded slowly. "Yes...why?"

"You are so dumb some time, Michele!" Angi looked over at the bluenette and glared, giving him the finger. He gave her a confused look and she made a fang-like motion, hissing as she did so. "He's a freaking itdiot." Her eyes staryed over to his friends. She quirked an eyebrow. His freind had red-ish brown hair and black eyes, his nose button-like and on his wrist -- He hadd taken off his top layer of clothing, leaving him in hisschool shirt and pants -- was a black sweatband with a bloodred anarchy symbol. She grinned. "That's wonderful!" _Angele'll be __thrilled._

"What is?"

Angi pointed rather rudley across the room at the boy. "Him. Who is he?"

"That's Nyklus(1) Greengrass. He's bloody _goregous_. Don't waste your time though. He's somewhat of a bad-ass. He only dates punks. Don't even _try _fancying him though, you'd likely be attacked by his fans."

Angi chuckled. Without her stutter, Michele was quite good company.

"Wouldn't dream of it Michele." A picture of Xenophilius flashed through her head. "Wouldn't dream of it..."

_**A/N: 1: 'Tis pronounced Nicholas. **_


	8. Bloody Quidditch, Bloody Idiot, Bloo

**A/N: **_**This chapter is in Maria's P.O.V. The next will be Angi, and the one after that, Angele. I've realized (had pointed out to me coughcough) that you all don't really know THEM that well. Only Ashley. -sweatdrop-**_

_**Anywho, 'tis Mia's P.O.V., sorry if you become confuzzled because you skipped this Ever-So-Pawnsome A.N.**_

Oh, and, the reason for Mia's constant use of British terms? Well...that's what Mia does.

_**xD**_

**Chapter Four: Bloody**__**Quidditch, Bloody Idiot, Bloody Emotions, Bloody...Everything...**

I glanced at Sirius who was lynig unconsious in the bright-white room of the Hogwarts Hospital Wing. His chest was slwoly rising and falling, showing that he was still alive. _For now...Moron..._

I gritted my teeth, resisting the urge to jump up and throttle him. Roughly tucking a strand of hair behind my ear, sighing huffly. This was nothing to get ticked at. Nothing at all. Really. Just because he lost us the match -- I inhaled sharply -- doesn't mean that I have the right to kill him...according to McGonagall. I chocked back a sob, insantly calming myself. According to her, if he didn't wake up by the next Thursday, there would be no need for me to do so.

The door opened and a boy with raven hair that reached just about the center of his neck entered. My eyebrows nit together as I blinked at him. Glancing at him to Sirius and back, I was hit with realization.

I lifted my lip in a snarl, knowing that my fangs would be visible. "Regulus..."

His cold gray eyes landed on me, causing me to shiver. It felt like he'd just proded me with, not a hot iron, but an icy one. Like I'd been dowsed in freezing cold water. I stared right back at him, refusing to back down. "Azure."

Narrowing my eyes, I sniffed. I almost gagged. "Have a girlfriend, do you?"

He blinked, and his face turned an odd puce color. "Checking? I'm sorry, Azure, but I don't date half-breeds."

I rolled my eyes. "Hardly." At the confusion that was evident on his face, I sneered. "You possitivley _reek_ of French perfume. And I don't need Vampire-Senses to smell that."

Scoffing, he turned away from me, his eyes landing on Sirius' form. "Bloody idiot..."

"That's a wonderful way to speak to people who're lying on their death-beds."

"He's not--"

"Be realistic!" I bellowed, my anger switching on almost instantly. I frightened even myself. Ever since...it happened, I'd been very...emotional. More so then usual. "He's practically in a coma! He got a bludger to the head _seven _times in one game! And stuck it out until he got _ten!"_

"What? You don't belive in bravery? Aren't you a Gryffindork?"

I glared. "I _was _originally a Slytherin."

His eyes sparked with interest, "Oh yes...I'd forgotten. Why aren't you now?"

I stood up and looked staright at his eyes. "I was sick of the reek of French perfume."

Blushing, he turned to Sirius again. "It was bravery. No Slytherin would have done that."

I blinked rapidly. "What?"

He looked back up at me, his eyes somewhat softer now. "He's brave."

I was confused to say the least. "What do you care?"

"Contrary to popular belief, I'm not completely heartless. I do hold some compassion for my elder brother."

I glanced at the floor, refusing to let my eyes water. _Bloody emotions...always getting in the way... _"You haven't shown any proof to that statement..." I pushed thoughts of my own brother, who was thirteen by now, out of my head. Along with him came visions of my Mother sighing frustrated at me, and I realized how much I craved that angry sound now that I couldn't hear it. My Dad's face then floated in, a saracstic gleam in his eyes. There was never any need to ask where I'd gotten my attitude.

He snorted. "Who does to their brother? Especially to a blood traitor like him."

I searched my brain for the meaning of the words 'Blood Traitor', and when I found it, I glared again. "Feeling worried about him makes you just as bad, doesn't it?"

He rolled his silver eyes, "Why do you think I'm doing this in _private _Azure?"

"Private? Hello! I'm still here! I could tell anyone!"

"You think that people would belive you, a Vampire, over me, the sole heir to the Black fortune?"

I pointed at Sirius' slowly risig and falling chest accusingly. "HELLOOOOO!! He's not dead! You just said so yourself!"

He glared, "That's not what I meant! Mother Disinherited him ages ago."

I gasped lightly and glanced over at Sirius for about the millionth time that day. _Jesus...and I thought my mom was a bitch... _"Poor Siri..."

When the door opened again and Remus came in, dragging a griping Ashley, Regulus, sneered at Sirius' body. "Bloody idiot." He stalked passed the two new-comers and opened the door, getting ready to enter the corridor like a complete sod. He paused though, and looked back at me. "Remember what I said. Who would?" No...A complete and _total _sod.

She blinked at me, then him, then me again. "What teh heck?"

I returned her look. " 'Heck?'"

She blushed, and pointed at Remus with her thumb. "Made me stop cursing."

I snorted. "Hey, Rem?"

He raised an eyebrow to show that he'd heard, while looking conserenedly over at Sirius.

His eyes widened adn he looked shocked. "MARIA!!"

I snickered. "I know, I know...I'm a curse-worder."

A thick silence laced the room, and everyone looked at Sirius' form. His black hair was stick to the corners of his mouth and around the edge of his face. He had stiches up the right and left side of the skin where neck met shoulder. Ashley and myself had been forced to hold down Sirius' failing body as Madame Prompfery put them in. Normally, she'd have just magiced them in, but, Sirius was in a very touchy state, so, she wanted to do it by hand. Ashley had thrown up directly afterwards and hidden in the Shrieking Shack, having convinced herself that Sirius was dead. I had cried and yelled at everyone to do something besides stand around and stare.

I grimaced inwardly. With Sirius gone, I'd be having to do that alot...me the Co-Captain, no Captain. I sighed and felt a great depression wash over me._ With Sirius __gone__? He's not gone!_ Several times in the last few days I'd have to reminde myself that he was still around. He wasn't dead. He had a pulse. He breathed. His chest moved. His eyelids would occasionaly flutter. He. Wasn't. Dead.

"Never, in all my days..." we all turned to see McGonagall pushing forward Angele and Angi, who were both looking offended. "Ladies! Please! You are in the presence of a gentleman! Please present yourselves as dignified members of society!"

"B-B-But..." Angele was looking desperatly around, searching for an exit. "I'm not a dignified member of society! I'm a disgruntled teenager!"

Angi sniffed, straightening up, then glared at McGonagall. She then wiggled her fingers at her, "May the anime gods smite thee with their awesome powers."

McGonagall looked confused, but quickly recovered. "Please do behave yourselves. We are in the same room as a sickly boy."

I felt a pang in my stomache. _...sickly boy... _Was that all he was to everyone now? A sickly boy? I looked to Sirius and shook my head as if reassuring his unconcious self that it wasn't true, that we all thought more of him than that.

Angele, having noticed who it was on the bed, huffed. "He deserves to be sick. He was mean."

I glared at her. "He's dying stupid."

She visably paled. "Oh." Her eyes shown with realization. "He was your boyfriend, huh?"

"What was your first clue? The snogging or the words 'I love you'?"

"Snogging?"

"Kissing."

"Ah..."

There was more silence, and we all looked awkwardly at each other.

Angele patted my arm and gave me a small smile. "It's okay."

I sighed. "I know."

"Hey, Mia?" I looked over at Ashley and raised an eyebrow. "Spify."

I gave a short laugh at the pathetic attempt to try to cheer me up.

Remus groaned and shiffted from foot to foot. "Gods...I hate this..."

I glared. "Who doesn't?"

Angi put a hand on my shoulder. "Clam down Tema."

"I am _totally _calm." I sighed and rubbed my temples.

_Yeah...calm..._


	9. Say Wha

**A/N: **_**In Angele's P.O.V. so you'll all get to know her and her pawnsome personality. WARNINGWARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS INAPPROPRIATE CONTENET!!!! THOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!! Yes...Mia did help with this...**_

**Chapter Eight: Say Wha...**

I put my finger on my lip, biting my nail slightly. Not really hard enough to break it off, but just enough to relieve any tension that I felt. There was a tap on my shoulder and I turned to see a tall, handsome boy in green and sliver robes. "Uhh...hi?"

He winked lustfully at me, and grinned. "Hey baby. Whatchu doin'?"

My eyes widened. "N...NOTHING!!"

He smiled even wider. "So, how're you doing?"

"Fine? I mean, I'm really freaked that I'm in Ravenclaw, not Hufflepuff or Sly--"

He put a finger under my chin. "--therin?" He licked his lower lip. "I knew it."

I gagged and pushed him away. "Yeah...well...I'm just gonna, you know..." I stood up, knocking the stl that I was sitting on over.

"Aww...but...I was havin' fun..."

I laughed nervously and backed away from him, and then shuffled away. I shuddered and gasped as I bumped into a second boy. I nearly groaned. "Not again..."

He put his arm around my waist. "Hey Sweety...what are you doing tonight?"

"Homework."

"Why don't you let me help you with that?" He said, putting an arm around my waist.

I peeled his hand off of me. "I _think_ that that might only need one person..." I quickly walked away, avoiding his eye as I ran past him. _What's just happened? _As I turned away from him and took a few steps, I felt an arm grased my shoulders.

"Where're you going?" drawled the new boy. "_We're _over _here."_

"We?" I said.

"We." He nodded, motioning to at a group of six boys.

I gulped and felt a shkay smile come over my face. "H...Hi."

----

Maria hypervenilated, gripping her sides as she read the potion bottle infront of her.

'_Madame Rosmerta's Love Mixture_

_Make's anyone yours at any time during the day!_

_Side-Effects are: Confusion on whom they are to love, Nausia, Heartburn, Indegestiun, Upset Stomache, Diarehha, Loss of Blood, Light-Headed-ness, or Temporary insanity._

_Sold only at The Three Broomsticks'_

Maria watched as Angele got a paniced looked on her face, and grinned. "Awesome!"

Ashley was sitting severle seats away, talking to Remus about something, most likely the moral problems with Maria and James.

Was it _Maria's _fault that _James _knew that seeing someone freaking about something like that would cheer her up? _Nooooo. _Was it _Maria's _fault that Angele was such an easy target? _Noooo._

Was it Maria's fault that they'd given teh potion to seven boys?

Hell Yes.

----

Angele sawyed on the spot, hiccuping. "You're zo not fooneh..." she slurred into the red-headed Slytherin's shoulder. "You smelll reaaalllll goooodddddd..."

The boy she was leaning on sniffed her hair.

"Did you jus' sniff muh herr?"

"No..."

"Yez you did..." she put the bottle of Firewhiskey to her lips and glugged down severle ounces worth of alcohol.

"You smell purty..."

Angele blushed. "Thanks..."

"If I flipped a coin what are my chances of getting head?"

Angele stummbled into him. "I have no idea what that means, but it sounds good."

----

Angele sighed and covered her eyes from the morning sunshine. "Whoa...my head hurts..." She turned over and saw a lump in her covers. She squinted her eyes at said lump and prodded it with her toes. It inhaled sharply and whispered, "Shit!"

She quickly sat up and stared at the lump that moved until it revieled a red-headed boy with brown eyes. She ran a hand through her hair and looked down, then at him. "Are you naked?"

"No."

"Really?"

"No..."

She flopped down onto her bed and glared at the boy. "Are you one of those Slytherin's who wouldn't leave me alone and forced that shit on me?"

"Yes?"

"Really?"

"Yes."

When there was a knock on the door, Angele looked around, confused. Since when was her room green?

"Oi! Nyklus! You need some hang-over -- HOLDY SHITE!"

Angele instinctivley pulled the covers over her head, doing this movement so quickly that she fell off the bed. Her eyes were wide as she looked over at the boys standing in the doorway, mouths agape.

"You fucked the chick!"

"Mate, did you two--"

"'Course they did! Do you see them?"

"I didn't know!"

"Bloody..."

The red-head silence his friends and stood up, much to Angele's distress, without covering himself. She buried her face inthe comforter that she'd brought to the ground with her. "Put some clothes on!"

From outside the door she heard: "...Quick fuck..." "...Ball and chain..." and "...whipped..."

The boy entered and Angele slowly picked up her head, releived to find he was clothed. She glanced around and saw that while the boys were gone...so were her clothes.

"Uhh...what's you're name?" She asked, feeling stupid and, admittidly, slutty.

"Nyklus Greengrass."

"Nyklus?"

"Yes?"

"Could you get me my clothes?"

"Angele?"

"Yes?"

"I don't know where they are..."

"WHAT?!"

He covered his head. "I didn't mean--"

"Where did you perverts put my clothes?!" She bellowed as she pounded on the door, the blanket wrapped around her.

"They didn't--"

"You'd better--"

"Angele, they--"

"If you--"

"Angele!"

She glared at him, "What?!"

"I found your ummm...uhh...under-panty-things..." he blushed and pointed across the room.

Angele glanced over and saw her underwear on a chair. "Oh..."

"And your shirt is over there..." he nudged a shirt nest to his feet.

"So...my clothes are pretty much..."

"Everywhere?"

"Yeah."

She pressed her lips together and turned bright pink. "So...I'm just gonna..."

"Do you like, remember anything?"

Her eyes widened. "Do I WANT to?"

"Do you?"

"Uhhh..." she glanced at her pants, which here hangign awkwardly off of a trunk at the eadge of the dorm. "No!"

As she looked around the room, unwanted pictures flew into her head. "Crap! You made me remember!"

"Is that BAD?"

"Is it?"

They looked at each other for a moment.

"Nyklus?"

"Yeah?"

"You still haven'y gotten me my clothes."

"Oh..."

"And, Nyklus?"

"Yeah?"

"If you tell anyone who doesn't already know about this, I'm going to kill you."

"Yes, Angele."

**A/N: **_**Yee!! Perverted awesome-ness with the most-innocent Angele Graham-Cracker-Cake!!!**_

_**YAY!!**_


	10. Maria's Suspisions

Angi clutched at her sides, cackling loudly. "You...You're k-kidding!"

Maria shook her head. "Nope. They were all over her. It was hilarious."

Ashley flicked the curly-haired girls ear. "That's not nice!"

The girl pointedly gave her look that read 'Does this look like a face that cares?' "Come on, Nii-San! It was only for fun! It's not like they married her or anything!"

"I guess you're right..."

Angi panted, sitting up. "So...when did ya'll last see Angele, and what was happening?"

Ashley looked thoughtful before saying. "Actually, last I saw her, she was standing next to the red-headed dude. Then me and Rem went off and--"

"Moving on!" Said Maria, making Ashley glare. "I think that I saw her and that guy flirting, then, I got smashed and ran around the Gryffindor Common Room saying something about a Mexican block of wood floating down a salsa river."

"So...both of you left before you could give the boys the reversal potion."

"Reversal poiton for what?"

The three girls stiffened and pasted false smiles on their faces as Angele sat down next to them. "Reversal potion for what?" She repeated.

Angi felt her spine relax as a tall blond boy walked over. "Hello Lady Angele."

Angele rolled her eyes as Angi blushed lightly and Xenophilius shuffled his feet. "Maria, Ashley? Cna I talk to you two? Angi, you keep Xenophilius company."

Angi turned an even brighter color of red at the worst excuse she'd ever heard. As the three walked away, Maria shouted over her shoulder, "Don't take out his eye with your nose!"

Xenophilius sighed, sitting down next to her. "You know, you're as pretty as Flocker Snile."

And smiled, assuming that what he said was a complement. "Thanks."

He grinned. "Angelina, I would be very greatful if you would accompany me to Hogsmeade this weekend."

Angi simply blinked at him. 'Well...he's forward.' "S...Sure!"

"You did WHAT?!"

Every person in the Great Hall turned their attention to Angele, who was standing infront of a cowering Maria and Ashley, who sported a look that screamed 'TOLD YA SO!'

Angi jumped up, muttering a goodbye to Xenophilius before running to the group. "What happened?!"

"Oh, as if you didn't have something to do with it!"

"Do with what?" Demanded Angi. Her eyes went to Maria, who was shuddering under the fury of Angele's glare. "Oh..."

"Yes! OH!"

Ashley suddenly gripped Angele in a rib-cracking hug. "It's ok! Come on, we'll talk about it and prevent homocide."

Grudginly, Angele nodded, walking off with her.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Angi looked at Maria like she was insane. "You TOLD her? After being friend with her for SIX YEARS, you suddenly start telling her EVERYTHING?!"

Maria blinked at Angi, looking somewhat guilty. "Angi?"

"I can't belive you were so stupid! You TOLD her!"

"Angi...I think she's pregnant."

"And-- ... what?"

"I said, 'I think Angele's pregnant.'"

A/N: Dun Dun Dun DUNNNNNN-NUH. OK, in all honesty, I thought that it was pretty easy to tell that this was coming, and I know this chapter sucks. T.T It saddens me. 


	11. Angele's Answers

A/N: Back in Ashley's P.O.V. ... cause ... it's the easiest P.O.V. for me. Lol! And also, this and the last chapter are a few months AFTER the..thing...with Angele. They just happened to keep it a secret from Angi for some reason... Anywho, here we go...

I pat Angele's back as tears poured down her face. This was quite out-of-character for her. As sensitive as Angele was, I'd seen her cry two or three times in my four years of being best friends with her. Now though, the tears just wouldn't stop.

"Th-Then I j-just w-w-walked out!"

I made a shsushing noise, trying not to let my shock become that evident. It was weird enough that Angele, the most innocent of all of us, was the first to do...THAT. Add the fact that she was DRUNK and made it a ONE NIGHT STAND, and you had the end of all sane living.

"It's ok..."

"No it's not! I'm cranky and mean and moody and I'm getting FAT." At the last comment, the brunette put a hand on her stomache, her face looking pained. "Ashley...if I tell you something...PROMISE you won't tell?"

"Cross my heart."

She took a deep breath, clsoed her eyes then, when she finally opened them she said, "I'm pregnant."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "I know."

"You DO?"

"Yeah. But, more IMPORTANTLY, does HE know?"

"Who?"

"Nyklus!" I said, the shock leaking into my face. "You didn't TELL him! Angele, this was MONTHS ago!"

"Only four!"

I lightly poked her stomache, sighing. "Well...maybe he's noticed your baby-bump. That's all we can hope for I guess..."

"What? You don't think I'll do it?!"

"No...it's not that. It's just...Angele...it's been four months. Have you even SPOKEN to the guy?" She opened her mouth, but I cut her off. "BESIDES the morning after?"

"...Well...no. But--"

"If you don't talk to the guy, there's no WAY you'll be able to tell him that you're having a baby!"

Syhe sighed, standing up. "You're right...but...how are you?"

I blushed. "What?"

"How are you feeling?"

I pretended to not know what she was talking about. "Hm? What? Oh! Me? No...no! Pssh! I'm...I...Uhhh..."

She put the back of her hand on my forehead. "You're all pale and sick. You look like you have a disease or something..."

I shook her hand off. Okay, so...I hadn't told her or Angi about my...monthly isssue. But, hey! It's not MY fault! They were just to dense to realize that 'Hey! Ashley disappears around the same time every month! And, she looks sick alot!' "I'm FINE Angele...I promise!"

She shrugged. "Fine. You'll tell me eventually anyway..." 


	12. The Plan

A/N: I'm sorry to say the following: No chapters will be in Ashley's P.O.V. From now on, it's Mia, Angele, and Angi. In this chapter, it's Mia. After this...only two chapters and an epilouge... so sad...

I smacked his apologetic hand away from my shoulder. "No!"

"Maria! I don't think this is f--"

"No, Sirius!" I said, stomping my foot. "You can't DO this! You've been in the hospital wing for almost a MONTH now, then, five MINUTES after you get released, you want to go out for 'a night with the blokes'! Well, Sirius Lee Black, I'll let you know, I won't let you do it!" I crossed my arms huffily. I pouted my lips, looking at my feet. "Especially since you didn't even want say hello to me first..."

I saw his feet shuffle from my view of the ground, and heard him sigh. I could just picture im running his hands through his hair like he always did when I bugged him.

"Fine. I'm sorry I even suggested it."

I pursed my lips and narrowed my eyes at him. On his face was a look of pure guilt. His eyebrows were slanted slightly in a way the made me wonder if they were real, and his mouth was in a thin line. I grinned, giving him a peck on the lips. "You can go."

He blinked at me, then, realizing what I said, he beamed. "Thanks, Love!" He gave me a hug, then ran out the door of the Gryffindor Common Room.

There was a scoffing noise from behind me and Lily was standing next to an equally ticked Ashley. "Boys!"

Ashley sniffed, her first three fingers over her slightly parted lips, her 'Ohmigosh' look. "They LEFT us!"

I sighed, "I'm sure that there was a reason." At the raised eyebrows that I recived I shrugged. "Hey, I'm giving them the benifit of the doubt."

Lily threw herself into a chair. "It was Jamesies and mine's anniversery...but he wanted a night were he could 'burp as loud as he wanted and throw heavy objects at passing cars people'."

"Shoulda asked to hang out with Ashley."

Ashley glared at me. "Well, at least Remy didn't leave me for 'the boys'." When silence met her words, she stood up. "I gotta go. I promised Angele I'd meet her for shopping."

"Shopping? You guys HATE shopping!"

"W...We do? Oh! Yeah! Well...she...uhh...she's kinda..."

Lily folded her fingers in her lap. "Is this about her being pregnant?"

"Well...Yeah... But you can't tell her! She doesn't want ya'll to know!"

I snorted. "Please! She's got a baby-bmup the size of a ten-year-old Russian. It's a wonder that Nyklus hasn't noticed yet!" Ashley had told me about Angele's situation with Nyklus, and, of course I felt guilty! But, honestly, how was I supposed to know that would happen? This was ANGELE!

Ashley grimaced. "I HOPE he has...otherwise..." looked sad, then cheered up as I said,

"WE could tell him!"

Lily squealed, clapping her hands quickly, "Eee! FUN! We've got to start planning RIGHT away!"

I stood up, and began pacing. "Well, he's a Slytherin. That means he's not likely to believe us if WE tell him..." I glanced at Ashley, to see if she was thinking any where alng the same lines as me. As she was grinning like a fool, I assumed she was.

"Bloody BRILLIANT, Mia! But, honestly, WHEN can we do that? It'll take FOREV-VER!"

Lily, having caught on by now, piped up. "Well, YOU can get a hair sample or something from Angele when you two are baby-shopping, and Maria and I can start on the poition! If we use an EXTREMELY high tempurature and use stronger versions of the regular spells, we SHOULD be able to get it done in..." she drew numbers in the air, doing the math needed to figure out how long the revised Polyjuice Potion. "Two days!"

I opened my mouth to order Ashley to get to it, we didn't have alot of time, but she was already out the door.

She stummbled along, calling over her shoulder. "See you!"

Bringing Them Back Bringing Them Back Bringing Them Back Bringing Them Back Bringing Them Back Bringing Them Back

Three hours later, Ashley ran into the girls dorms and jumped onto her bed, bouncing up and down. She held out a vial to me. "Here!" She tossed it over lightly.

I caught it clumsily and looked inside. I was surprised to see a large amount of hair. "God! How'd you get THIS much?"

She shrugged. "Iono. I took her to get her hair cut, and asked the woman if I could take some. She looked at me like I was insane, but saids sure."

I grinned, tossing the vial in the air, then catching it. "Perfect." I charged out of the room, heading for the girls lavatories. "I'll be back!" 


	13. Angi Takes Part

A/N: One more then an epilouge!! Skee!! In ANGIs P.O.V.

I shook my head. "No. I refuse. You can. Not. Make. Me."

Maria fell dramatiaclly to her knees. "PLEASE Angikins? PLEASE?"

"NO! Why SHOULD I?"

A plae hand snaked its way around my waist. Xenophilius put one finger under my chin and forced me to look at him. "You should do it for love..."

I giggled. "Well...okay..." I turned to Maria and Ashley, glaring. "Fine! I'll do it!" When they both grinned, I sneered. "Not for YOU two though... for Angele. She deserves it."

Maria scoffed. "Whatever. As long as it gets done!"

Xenophilius took my fingers to his lips, kissing them lightly. "Until next time, my love. OH! And DO try to remember our"

I giggled. Again. Jesus, what was my problem?! "Okay..."

As soon as he rounded the corner, I spun on my heel, sticking out my hand. "Caugh it up. If I'm going to do this, I'm going to do it NOW."

Ashley's eyes widened slightly, and she reached into a brown bag at her side that I'd thought had been carrying their booze. She mummbled something about me not being nice and handed me a tall water-bottle. Without questioning them, I dropped in the hairs that she'd passed me along with the bottle, and chugged it.

Bringing Them Back Bringing Them Back Bringing Them Back Bringing Them

I ran into the bathroom of the Three Broomsticks for the tenth time that night to make sure, once again, that I was still Angele. After seeing that, yes, I was, I walked calmly back out, sitting down, the table bumping up slightly as my --Angele's-- pregnant belly hit it. I folded my now pink painted finger-nails and sighed.

Nyklus was sitting across from me, twisting a red lock of hair around his middle finger contemplativley. After a while, he huffed and looked at my stomach. What? Did he think that Angele had just gained a hole new stomach?! "What is it you wanted to tell me, Angele?"

I sighed once again. Better make this quick. "Nyk, I'm pregnant. You're the dad. Now, I don't want to hear your response now, so, next time you see me, act like you just knew because of my baby-bump and tell me how you want to deal. OK?" And with that I stood up, walking out. I could already feel my eyes getting weaker and my nose longer. Glancing over my shoulder, I saw Nyklus pounding his head against the table. 


	14. Who They Were and Who They'll Be

A/N: ANGELE'S P.O.V.

"An-Angele! W-Wait!" I turned curiously to face the person who was calling me. I felt myself pale as Nyllus approached me.

"Nyklus!" I squeaked. I put my robes closer to my stomache. "W-What do you want?"

He looked at me like I was crazy, then nodded. "Okay then... Angele. I know your pregnant. I saw your baby-bump."

I snapped my head to glare at the ground. 'Dang Ashley and Maria...always being right...' I turned back to look at him. "And?"

"And I know it's my baby." He took a step toward me.

I backed up, a feeling of deja vu sweeping over me. "And?"

He backed me up against the stone wall of the corridors. "And, I want to help you raise it."

I gasped as he put one hand on my waist and the other in my hair. "And?"

He grinned, his freckled cheek pinkening. "And...I want to marry you."

My eyes widened and I pushed him away slightly. "Wait. Wait. You want to WHAT?"

"I, Nkylus Mitchel Greengrass, would like you, Angele Gracja Glupota, to be my wife until the day that we die. Will you?"

I blinked at him severle times. Did he just...propose? Yes. To me? Yes. WITH MARRIAGE? Yes. Did I want this? Yes. Did I love him? Yes. Would I love him if I wasn't pregnant? "Yes."

BRINGING THEM BACK BRINGING THEM BACK BRINGING THEM BACK

I squealed with delight, something I didn't usually do. Ashley was grinning like mad, going on and on about romance. Maria was giggling saying something dirty about the wedding night. Angi was laughing at Maria's words and adding her own, along with a congradulations. I examined my ring for the tenth time that minute. God...did it ROCK being engaged to a rich SLytherin or WHAT?

I had told them all to rush over to the lake, and they'd done so. We now sat under a large weeping-willow, Ashley beside Maria, who was next to Angi, and me, standing infront of them all.

"ANYWAY," barked Ashley, "Tell me, WHAT did he say?!"

Angi straightened up taller for some reason.

"He said that he knw I was pregnant from my baby-bump, that he knew it was his, that he wanted to help raise it and that he wanted me to marry him!"

I watched as Ashley's mouth fell open slightly, Maria rubbed her nose furiously, and Angi shiffted in her seat.

"What?" I asked, suddenly suspisious.

"Wha? Pssh! Nuthin! I mean...uhh...PSSH!!" Ashley rammbled on like that for two mintues before Maria pushed her over onto her back.

"Shut up!" She hissed. "Dumbass!"

I looked over them carefully, then shrugged. "Whatever."

Ashley cocked her head to the side. "Who's gonna be your maid-of-honor?"

I blinked. "Maria."

Maria looked taken aback. "Seriously?!"

"Well...yeah." I rubbed the back of my head, suddenly uncomfortable. "You've been my best friend for what, six years?"

Maria wiped away a fake tear from her cheek. "Aw...tear."

I threw a near-by stone at her. "Shuddup!"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw five figures approaching. I turned to see Nyklus dragging over Lily, James, Sirius and Remus.

I nodded politely to them all, then grinned at Nyk. I bit my lower lip then gripped him in a tight tight hug.

"As I let go of him, we all stared at each other.

BRINGING THEM BACK BRINGING THEM BACK BRINGING THEM BACK

Epilogue: The Way They Were and Who'll They'll Be

ANGELE

After five months, Angele gave birth to a beautiful girl that she chose to name Am?el, or 'kind'. Am?el greatly resembled Angele, but lacked her bright outlook on life. When Am?el grew to be three years old, Angele became pregnant once again. This time, she was due to have a boy. She'd told everyone that Cora was a wonderful name, and that by God, that would be what he would have on his birth certificate.

Three months into her pregnancy, Angele joined the celebrateed Order of the Pheonix, along with Ashley, Remus, Maria, Sirius, and Angi. Xenophilius had refused to join, claiming that the dangers were to great.

She became a highly-held individual, defeating a impressive number of eighty-seven Death Eaters. She became so powerful, that she faced He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, though she just made it out alive.

However, tragedy struck. Having only one month until Cora would have been brought into the world, she was attacked. Wlaking into her home to find Nyklus dead on the ground, she screamed. Her husbands killer had charged out of the next room where he'd been in hiding. Angele, being caught off guard, didn't even have time to defend herself when she was hit with the killing curse.

Not wanting to leave her daughter behind, Angele chose to remain in the land of the living as a ghost, and still wanders the halls of her home, greeting others with her breezy, happy smile.

MARIA

Maria became pregnant two weeks after being named Godmother to the unborn Cora. The Mediwitches told her that she would be giving birth to twins, a boy, and a girl.

She'd allowed Sirius to chose their names, and ended up with Autum Cherie Azure Black and Tobyan Regulus Azure Black. They'd looked at their furture childrens names and decieded to hasten the arrival of their wedding, as to cut out the 'Azure'.

Her children grew into fine teenagers, Tobyan helping with the chores and Autum with dinner, but, they WERE Sirius' children, so, of course they had a slight disiplinary problem.

She'd joined the Order along with the others and lived a somewhat peaceful life.

Her one regret was that her children never got to meet their Aunty Angele, or their Uncle Nykky.

When her children turned eight, she had a third child. Missing her old friends, Maria named her Warda Daniela Black.

ANGI

Angi and Xenophilius led an...interesting life. Unlike Angele and Maria, they didn't have their first child until their sixth year of marriage. They'd had a daughter, Luna.

Xenophilius began a magazine, or, as he prefered to call it, an 'Informatice Series of Articles for the Uninformed', called The Quibbler.

Angi became something of a scientist, making up new potions to help the outside world and her own home. You know, cleaning potions, blemish remover and so forth.

Luna chose her own path, and at the age of two, showed strong signs of becoming a Ravenclaw like her daddy by constructing her own little playroom out of Leggo's.

When Luna reached the age of nine, there was a terrible accident.

Luna and Angi were in Angi's 'office' -- though it was more like a large closet with books of spells and potions -- when a mis-aimed decharging spell (a spell to take the life away from things, originally for bacteria) hit Angi in the chest, stopping her pulse.

Xenophilius did his best to raise his daughter, and did a fine job of it too.

ASHLEY

Ashley and Remus married just three days after seventh year, Remus leaving with honors, Ashley with a broken quill.

They had the largest family of all their friends. They had seven children.

Remus, being a gentleman, gave his wife the privilage of naming their children.

Their eldest was a girl, Nikki Angele Lupin. Next was a second girl, Sophy Alabaster Lupin. Their first son was David Samuel Lupin. Their fourth child was a girl they named Amythist Crystal Lupin. Micheal Adam Lupin was their last son. Leighza Ram Lupin, their second to last child. Avery Carson Lupin was their final child. They originally thought that Avery was to be a boy, thus giving her such a name, but, they were mistaken.

ALL

Now, it's 2007. They are fully grown adults, their children happy teenagers. They have steady-apying jobs, and life is wonderful.

Though life has proven difficult, Ashley and Maria have proven what strength and heart mean. Though they didn't graduate with honors, aren't fabulously rich, and don't have large amounts of food, they are still happy.

Whenever life gets you down, or whenever you feel like your hearts been torn apart, just think of the two, and realize that, for once, maybe things could get worse. If they are already as bad as they can get, think of yourself and how you want to be. Of yuor inner courage and hope. Let it all pour out and grace the world with its presence.

You'll be surprised of what will happen...

END

A/N: WHAAA!!! -snifflesniffle- SO sad! Well, my dear readers, this is the end of the Confessions series. I know, I know...depressing...

R&R My loved ones! 


	15. In ADDITION!

_**Me: OKies!!! soooo... Because I love you all, here is the link to a slideshow that I made. Wooo! Yes, it is a Confessions Series slideshow, WHY would I give you a different slideshow after dangeling the fact that I made one for this story?**_

_**Mia: 'Cause you a sadist**_.

_**Me: -smacks Mia's head- Hush you!**_

**Angele: What's a sadist?**

_**Angi: -sweatdrop- -whisperwhisperwhisper-**_

**Angele: O.O ASHLEY!! That's so icky! Why would you like...**

_**Me: -shouting over Angele's yelling- THANKS YOU ALL FOR YOUR LOVE AND SUPPORT DURING THIS SERIES!! TATA FOR NOW!!**_

_**Mia: -slaps Ashley back- 'tard! -looks to readers- She's done with this series, and has lost her 'spark', so is now taking requests for stuff.**_

_Angi: BESIDES a continuation of the series._

**Angele: I mean, honestly, that's so... Oh! -blinks- -whispers to Mia- It's my turn, huh?**

_**Mia: -nodnod-**_

**Angele: Oh! She'll do any pairing, since she supprts almost all of them.**

_**Me: EXECPT TonksxRemus.**_

_**Mia: -slaps forehead- Idiot...**_

_**Me: Wha...**_

_Angi: -whisperwhisper-_

_**Me: Ohh!! Linkage!! Here ya go all!! Just delete all the spaces and put an equals sign after the 'v', and an underscore before and after the 'N'**_

http // www . youtube . com / watch ?v NZhIe4D8E

**Angele: ANYWAY!! You're all so icky!!**

Me, Mia, and Angi: -slaps forehead- -sweatdrop- SHUT UP!!


	16. Sneak Peak at 'Ain't No Thang'

_**bdsgfkjVKJEGKSADkmabsd.sbf,am ZOMFG!! SEQUEL SERIES!! CROSSOVER!! -foams at the mouth-**_

_**Yes, 'tis a Naruto/Harry Potter crossover. Why? Because, they're so so so so so so so so sexy. **_

_**Written for my Mee-Chan, who I love very much. Yes, this whole series is dedicated to her. She should feel special.**_

_**Mia: I always do. You know why? 'Cause I am.**_

_**Me: -opens mouth to say 'ed'-**_

_**Mia: NOT ed.**_

_**Ok, so, I know I said no sequel, buuuut, I couldn't help it! -cowers in a corner-**_

**November 11th**

Hello. My name is Leighza Ram Lupin. I am currently fourteen-years old. My birthday is on November 13th. On that day, I will be fifteen. On that day, I will officially be one year yuonger than my mother was when she met Dad. On that day, I expect my life will change greatly. More so, I hope it does. I can't wait until I'm fifteen.

I am the second to youngest child in my family. There are of us in all.

My mum, Ashley Burgany Lupin, is thirty-one-and-a-half-years old, with the maturity of a eight-teen-year-old. I believe the way Dad explained this was 'the werewolf in her matures so much more slowly than her body, that, in a way, she is still a teenager'. I, on the other hand, have always thought that it was just because she was immature.

Also, there's my dad, Remus John Lupin. He's thirty-two going on one-hundred. He acts so frail and quiet, that he gets lost with our loud, searing family. Mum says I take after him more than her. While she's shy, Dad over-rules her shy greatly.

My eldest siblinng is Nikki Angele, for the last few years, she's been working with Mum's friend Molly's son in Rummainia.

After her is Sophy Alabaster. She took a job at St. Mungo's Hospital when she was sixteen. A genius, that's what she was.

Then, it's David Samuel, he works at St. Mungo's with Sophy.

Next, Amythist Crystal, who had to be held back in her fourth year at Hogwarts for balding her Transfiguartion teacher, and is in her seventh year.

Then, Micheal Adam. He just got into his sixth year at Hogwarts.

The last of us is Avery Carson, in her third year.

All in all, a fairly average family I suppose. Except for, yesterday, Mum was acting strange. Well, stranger than usual. It's every year, around this time, that things start to get weird in our family.

Aunty Angele had died around November 8th or 9th, so, that could have been the reason, but, something inside me told em that wasn't it.

When I asked Nikki, Sophy, and David why, they said that I'd get told when I was fifteen.

I can't wait until I'm fifteen.


End file.
